ebondawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Ghais
The Children of Ghais are a group of good aligned deities who were created by Ghais to protect and guide the world as it grows and is shaped from something new. Once the world was reformed after the fall of Szul, these beings took a spot watching over the world and influencing it at their whims. These gods protect the people of the world from the Aspects of Szul . Asbjorn The god of smithing and crafting. Those skilled with their hands who can create something of substance are gennerally held in great esteem in his eyes. Blacksmiths and carpenters, masons and architects all hold him as their patron alongside Tol. Bowen Bowen is the Neutral Good goddess of the water and rain. She is the patron goddess of health and healing. She urges her followers to care for the sick and tired, the hungry and the destitute. Clerics who follow her lead are very giving, traveling the countryside to help all those in need throughout their travels. She is revered by the High Elves of the Blessed, since they believe that their sustainance source comes directly from her blessing, with the help of the goddess Drunn. She is depicted as a young woman in a blue colored kimono-like gown. Gemini Aeneas (A-nE-âs) Gemini Aeneas is the Sister of Remus, and the Goddess of the Crimson Sun. She represents the forces of Passion, Love and Loyalty; sometimes even embodying vengance. She is passionate and driven in all she does, urging her followers to forge strong bonds of companionship and love while honoring all debts and duties. Her alignment tends to shift between chaotic good and good, embracing the chaotic when there is need for vengance or retribution. Her followers should seek out to right the wrongs mounted against your loved ones. She is depicted as a stunning angel in a crimson and gold gown. Gemini Remus Remus, God of the Golden Sun, is the twin brother of Aeneas. He is the patron of Civilization and Protection. Farmers pay tribute to him for bright skies and a good harvest. Remus is strong and urges his followers to be such in body and mind. Remus is depicted as a Paladin in Gold armor, lined in red; he bears a large tower shield and a bastard sword. Kiianda Kiianda is the Goddess of breath, inner beauty and the soul. Her followers pray to her for inner peace and peace in the world. No matter how beautiful you are on the outside, what lies within your soul is what truly counts. Her priests and clerics use wind magic as a source of power in their blessings and prayers. You should be one with the world around you, and seek a path to a simple and joyous life. Kiianda takes many forms, but genneraly is found as a wisper on the wind and under the breath of her followers. Lixeira She is the god that represents life, birth and light itself. She teaches her followers to be humble, as humility is an important virtue. No life is greater than another, all are equal in her eyes. Her followers feel that at birth, you are pure, it is not until you come into age that you can become corrupted. Lixeira has no form, other than pure light. Rah'Zhat Rah'Zhat is the patron of sleep, rest and rehabilitation. He wishes to restore the health and wellness of his followers through sleep or meditation. He blesses his followers with dreams and visions, letting the mind wander through the subconcious. Those who revear him can even guide their dreams or use them for precognitive visions. He is the brother of the evil god Ahk'Resh Tierrah Tierrah is the chaotic good Goddess of the sea and the wind. She is reveared by salors and merchants everywhere, as they pray to her for a blessing of good seas and a safe voyage. You cannot see the world without truly sailing the seas, and that is what her followers desire. She takes the form of a beautiful mermaid. Tol Seen as the father of the Dwarves, his domains include strength, law and physical labor. His followers include everyone from judges to miners, though a strong dilligent body is desireable for all. He is seen as a stout dwarven warrior in a thick currias, bearing a heavy warhammer. Also See Other Deities Aspects of Szul Category:Gods Category:Deities